The present invention relates to a jewelry clasp, and more particularly to a jewelry clasp device or mechanism connecting and securing two ends of a jewelry chain.
At present, most jewelry chains (including hand chains and necklaces) in the market comprise a chain, a male connector and a female connector. The connections between one end of the chain and the male connector and between another end of the chain and the female connector are fixed, securing the male connector and the female connector together so that the chain forms a closed loop. This type of jewelry chain mainly has the following disadvantages: First, the two ends of the chain are fixedly connected with the male connector component and the female connector component respectively, and the connection is completed by the manufacturers before product release; consumers cannot disassemble freely; also, consumers cannot change the color of the clasp device or the style of the chain according to their personal tastes and outfits matching needs in order to develop personalized style trends. Second, the clasp structure of the male connector and the female connector is completely exposed, so that it is easily chafed against other objects and detached when user is putting on the jewelry chain, resulting in unsecure locking and easy detachment. Third, as the clasp structure of the male connector and the female connector is completely exposed, the appearance of the jewelry chain is largely affected. Fourth, the male connector and the female connector only have one type of color and shape, and can only follow the original color of the jewelry chain; consumers can only accept a jewelry chain in the color predetermined by the manufacturers before product release; consumers cannot change the colour and shape of the clasp according to personal tastes and outfits matching needs to develop personalized style trends. In view of the aforesaid disadvantages now present in the prior art, it is essential to redevelop and redesign the connective structure of this part.